Sua
by noburanger
Summary: Pertemuan adalah momen yang selalu ingin ia curi dari waktu. Chaptered, doakan. Mibutaka.


**SUA**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: sempat niat buat challenge shota/lolita tapi saya telat lol, laptopnya rusak dan baru bener sekarang heho. Nda papa, nanggung udah bikin skrip sinetron gini :3 Saya nggak punya beta reader, jadi mungkin ada typos, diksi yang ... gitulah, dan plot yang ... begitu juga. NAMANYA JUGA FIKSI, Bohong banyak ngga apa-apa lah :v_

_-Nobu-_

"Reoo—"

Aih, suara manismu itu, hari ini aku belum mendengarnya secara langsung, Kazu. Rasanya seperti tidak hidup jika tak mendengar suaramu yang ceria dan penuh energi itu. Bagaimana tidak, aku sudah sanggup berdiri dan merasakan padatnya jalan raya ketika kau masih hobi menendang perut ibumu. Jadi, jika sehari saja tidak melihat atau mendengarmu, aku merasa kehilangan bagian yang amat berharga.

"Reo, mau main?" tanyamu di setiap sore. Kedua tanganmu akan mengguncang bahuku atau menarik ujung lengan kemejaku. Manis sekali.

_Mau, mau. Siapa yang rela menolak ajakan dari anak semanis Kazunari?_

* * *

Ada rasa berdesir di dadaku ketika kau meniup lilin ulangtahunmu yang kelima. Semacam rasa haru yang bercampur dengan rindu lalu diselangi perasaan jengkel. Bukan hal baru memang, ketika kau baru keluar dari rahim ibumu untuk bertemu dengan dunia, aku adalah orang kedua yang menggendongmu setelah dokter. Saat itu adalah pertemuan pertama kita, aku melihat rupa ayah dan ibumu berbaur menjadi satu dalam wajahmu. Ah, separuh dari wajah wanita yang sempat kucintai ada padamu sedang separuhnya lagi, tidaklah penting.

Sungguh Kazu, dia memang tidak penting jadi berhentilah untuk bertanya ke mana ayahmu pergi. Lalu, wanita itu terlampau penting dalam hidupku jadi kau pun harus berhenti menanyakan siapa ibumu karena itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku juga melakukan ini—menutup-nutupi identitas mereka berdua—untukmu, biar hatimu tak sakit. Kau boleh menganggap lelaki ini sebagai ibu atau ayah atau apa saja, asal jangan ungkit perihal orangtuamu.

* * *

Pertemuan denganmu dan juga ibumu adalah momen penting yang selalu ingin kucuri dari waktu. Usiaku lima belas tahun saat aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya, pada ibumu.

Aku sering bertegur sapa dengan Mari-_san_ ketika hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Sekadar basa-basi mengucapkan selamat pagi atau menyampaikan pesan ibuku. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bangun lalu membuka tirai jendela ruang tamu sekalipun matahari belum terjaga. Dia suka merawat berbagai jenis tanaman benar-benar imej yang cocok untuk seorang istri muda. Bahkan ibuku seringkali memujinya dan menitahkanku untuk mencari pendamping hidup seperti Mari-_san _di kemudian hari.

Aku jatuh cinta meskipun aku tahu dia seorang istri dari lelaki yang sama memesonanya. Ibuku kembali memberi wejangan kali ini pada kakak perempuanku untuk mencari suami yang sama seperti Shun-_san._

Tapi siapa sangka wejangan ibuku itu akan ditariknya kembali.

Dengan suasana rumah yang nyaris sepi setiap hari tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara perempuan yang menjerit benci. Aku berlari menuju halaman belakang rumahku dan mengintip jendela ruang tamu. Dengan perut membuncit, Mari-_san _terduduk di sofa sementara Shun-_san_ melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang seorang wanita yang tak kuketahui nama atau rupanya. Bak menonton film _chaplin_, tidak ada suara yang bisa kudengar, aku hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Shun-_san _memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan Mari-_san _dengan janin yang dikandungnya dan hatinya yang patah.

Meskipun tak akrab, aku tahu dia mengalami masa-masa penuh tekanan saat itu. Aku pernah berkencan dengan banyak gadis tapi aku tak mampu menghibur seorang janda yang tengah hamil tua. Enggan rasanya terlihat banyak mencampuri urusan orang, aku tak ingin dibenci Mari-_san_. Jadi, aku hanya membiarkan ibuku yang menjaganya. Paling-paling aku hanya muncul di hadapannya ketika ibu menyuruhku mengantarkan sesuatu.

Sebulan berselang, aku terperangkap di dalam mobil ayahku bersama Mari-_san _dan ibu. Lewat tengah malam, ibu tiba-tiba saja mengguncang tubuhku berulang kali bahkan menampar wajahku saat aku sulit membuka mata. Dengan wajah berkeringat dia berseru, "Mari-_chan_! Melahirkan!" pupilku membesar bagai keping uang logam, aku mengikuti ibu turun ke lantai bawah sekalipun masih memakai piyama.

Di dalam mobil, raungan Mari-_san _membuat alisku semakin mengkerut. Dia nampak menyedihkan ketimbang tokoh-tokoh sekarat dalam sebuah film laga. Selama perjalanan dia meracau dan memanggil nama mantan suaminya berulang kali, mengeluh kenapa laki-laki itu tak ada di sampingnya ketika dia kesakitan.

Alis dokter muda itu berjengit saat mendapati aku, anak berusia enam belas tahun duduk cemas di ruang tunggu sendirian. Dia tengah menggendong bayi Mari-_san_ yang masih belum berhenti menangis.

Dia membasahi tenggorokannya dengan ludah, "Err ... kau ayahnya?"

"B-bukan, aku hanya tetangga. Ayah dan ibuku di meja resepsionis," dia mengangguk lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menghampiriku. Aku tertegun saat dia menyodorkan bayi itu untuk kugendong.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menggendongnya? Dia lucu sekali, laki-laki,"

"A-aku belum pernah menggendong bayi,"

"Tidak apa-apa, ibunya sedang istirahat sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya untuk berkenalan," lalu dengan telaten dia mengajariku cara untuk menggendong seorang bayi. Aku melipat tanganku, membuat ayunan kecil di dada. Kepala bayi itu bersandar di lenganku, matanya masih terpejam tapi tangisannya belum berhenti. Seolah terkena sihir, aku tertawa senang melihatnya. "Manis, bukan?" tanya dokter itu sembari tertawa.

"Iya, manis sekali,"

* * *

Saat kau menginjak tahun ketujuh usiamu, aku menangis—diam-diam. Kau tumbuh bersamaku setiap hari menjadi anak yang periang sementara aku tumbuh menjadi lelaki muram dengan perilaku yang berubah-ubah. Kau meminta bola basket di hari ulangtahunmu karena teman sekelasmu sudah banyak yang mahir memainkan bola oranye itu.

Maaf, aku sering menangis sendirian tanpa sebab. Tapi, bukannya kau juga begitu? Malu-malu kau menyerahkan surat pertemuan orangtua dan kalau ibuku sibuk, mau tidak mau aku yang datang. Meski masih mahasiswa aku selalu memaksakan diri untuk berdandan klimis layaknya pria yang pantas disandingkan dengan ayah-ayah lain di sekolah. Meski begitu kau tetap menangis sendirian karena kau tahu seluruh kepura-puraan yang kuciptakan di antara orangtua siswa yang lain bahwa aku bukan ayahmu.

Kadang-kadang aku juga keterlaluan, memarahimu secara berlebihan, maaf, Kazu.

Aku hanya takut kau tumbuh dewasa, takut kau semakin sering membangkang kata-kataku. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku sebab, selain tubuh ini, aku hanya punya kau. Kaupun, hanya punya aku jadi tetaplah seperti itu.

* * *

Mari-_san_ membiarkan payudaranya membengkak karena dia enggan memberikan air susunya pada Kazunari. Dia tak mau menggendong anak manis itu, dia juga tak mau mengecup kedua pelupuk matanya. Bahkan, nama Kazunari yang sekarang disandang oleh anak ini adalah pemberianku dan ibuku.

Perempuan itu bahkan hanya bergeming ketika Kazu menangis kelaparan di minggu pertama. "Biar dia mati saja," katanya. "Wajah anak itu memuakkan,"

Aku tertegun dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Wanita yang selalu dipuji ibuku dan selalu tinggal di mataku mendadak berubah wujudnya. Wajahnya berparit dari hari ke hari karena kebencian dan cemburu. Dia tak menganggap Kazunari ada, malah, dia seperti setengah gila.

Ketika Kazu sudah sanggup berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, Mari-_san_ menghilang. Di rumahnya tak kutemukan sandal ataupun pakaian yang biasa dipakainya. Meja makan dan kursi-kursi di ruang tamu dibiarkan mengkusam tertutup debu. Jejak-jejak kebencian tinggal di setiap ruangan—goresan-goresan lipstik di cermin, pecahan kaca yang menyebar di lantai dapur, dan sampah tisu yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Hatiku patah.

* * *

Pada suatu hari di bulan Februari ketika kau berusia sebelas tahun, aku terkejut ketika mendengar suaramu yang biasanya seperti cicitan anak ayam mendadak pecah. Suaramu berubah parau lalu beberapa minggu kemudian menjadi dalam dan kadang melengking terbakar semangat. Sebuah kebohongan jika aku tak merasa kecewa, melihat Kazu berubah adalah sebuah kebahagiaan sekaligus kekhawatiran. Setiap hari aku selalu takut jika suatu ketika, aku tak bisa lagi melingkarkan kedua tanganku di tubuhmu. Aku ingin Kazu tetap mungil dan manis.

Kau tahu betul dalam arteri kita tidak mengalir darah yang sama. Toh, aku hanya seorang lelaki yang menimbun cinta dan luka selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi, Kazu, aku sedang mencoba berhenti menjadi penimbun. Tahun-tahun berikutnya akan kuhabiskan untuk menjagamu.

* * *

Aku merasa jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Kazu saat dia beranjak dewasa. Aku memang tak bisa melawan waktu bukan? Tak ada hitungan cepat atau lambat untuk suatu usia.

Ya, ketika aku mulai mendapatkan pekerjaan, aku pindah ke tempat baru dan membawa Kazu. Ibuku tak keberatan meski kakakku menolak mati-matian sebab dia begitu ingin merawat seorang anak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya merawatmu sebab dia pun memiliki perasaan yang hampir sama denganku.

Senyumnya begitu lebar dan tawanya seperti musik. Aku ingat betul bagaimana sulitnya dia untuk berjalan apalagi berlari dulu, namun kini dia berlari dengan sangat lincah dan mampu melompat tinggi bagai burung terbang. Setiap sore dia merengek untuk ditemani main basket hingga lelah dan tertidur di lorong rumah. Kazunari, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mencintaimu sedalam ini.


End file.
